


Asking You Out

by evelinaonline



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: High School AU, M/M, anyway i hope you enjoy though!, i actually hate this but i didn't know what else to post for today, no beta we die like men, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: In which Jay Walker has it bad for Kai.





	Asking You Out

**Author's Note:**

> These were the most painful 500 words I ever had to write, I seriously don't know why I struggled so much with this prompt.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this kinda-rushed-and-also-not-beta-ed AU!

Jay didn't know what it was about the Smith siblings.

For as long as he could remember, Jay had had the biggest crush on Nya. Of course, he'd never tell  _her_ that.

Nya seemed so flawless and confident, with her high ponytails and her lack of makeup. She was also nice to him too, always willing to help him with homework and walk with him down the hallway.

Eventually, the two of them became friends, and Jay's crush went away as quickly as it came.

It wasn't that he had figured out something bad about Nya when he got to know her, but Jay realised that a friend was all she was. He loved her, he really did, but as a friend.

It was months later than he started developing feelings for her brother, Kai, and this time they didn't go away.

He and Jay had met in gym class four years ago, Around the time Jay had met Nya. They didn't hit it off at first, but they did have a lot of mutual friends, so they started spending time together.

Jay literally wanted to smack himself when he first caught himself staring at Kai.

He was just like Nya, yet so different. He never wasted a chance to show off his confidence, but he was definitely  _not_ flawless — Kai got himself into trouble faster than Jay himself — and he always nailed his eyeliner. He really knew his way around makeup.

And yet, regardless of the way Kai made Jay's stomach fill with butterflies, Jay couldn't tell him.

It wasn't that he didn't want to or anything, he just didn't know  _how._

The thing was, Jay knew Kai had a crush on him too. Nya told him after he told her about his own crush. Despite it being almost three months ago, Jay didn't make his move.

Gathering up the courage to get the words out was one thing, but how exactly did one ask Kai Smith on a date? He always seemed like had a standard, and Jay did not know how to meet it.

And the best solution Jay could think of? Ask Kai for advice.

"So yeah, there's this person, and I'd really like to ask them out, but I don't know how?"

"Damn, Jay," Kai said, closing his locker. "I didn't think you had it in you?"

Jay shook his head, leaning against the locker, hugging his books. "Just answer the question, pretty please?"

Kai smirked, mimicking Jay. "For starters, ditch the scarf-"

"No way, it was a gift!" Jay said, putting a hand on the orange scarf around his neck. "Anything else,  _dating genius?_ "

"Honestly, Jay?" Kai said, "Just be yourself. I'm sure that whoever it is, they'll-"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Kai blinked, and Jay's cheeks warmed up so much that he really wanted to ditch the scarf at that moment.

"Meet you after school?"

Jay sighed in relief, nodding.

Maybe this would actually go well.


End file.
